


A Dare for the Dark One

by FaerieTales4ever



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieTales4ever/pseuds/FaerieTales4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumple and Belle have been dancing around their feelings for months. Now, Belle has a special request that might just be the beginnings of something wonderful. The question is, does Rumple dare to take the chance? ONESHOT Cover made by Emilie Brown</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dare for the Dark One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharlotteAshmore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteAshmore/gifts).



> A/N: I was challenged to write a romantic Rumbelle oneshot for my friend CharlotteAshmore, so here it is! Hope you enjoy 
> 
> Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time and all character's and familiar dialogue from the show belong to Disney/ABC and the show's brilliant creators and writers. No profit is being made from this just having fun with my favorite show.

A Dare for the Dark One 

She hadn’t really just said that. Had she? No. It wasn’t possible. She couldn’t want…no. No, no, no, NO. He couldn’t, wouldn’t let himself hope like that. And yet…

Belle had been living in his castle for a little over six months now. She’d started out as a simple servant, a mere token he’d won from making a deal with her pompous father King Maurice of Avonlea.

Thinking back on it, he hadn’t even thought of the price before he sauntered into the Great Hall of the palace glittering gold, unbreakable contract in hand. His lips curled into a greedy smile and he laughed maniacally at the prospect of making another royal squirm under the magnificence of his powers and the dark, slimy, black hearted business of dealing in darkness. Of all the things he had to give up to get here, of all the people he had to watch run from him in fear when he’d simply been trying to save innocent children from being slaughtered in a seemingly unending war with those blasted ogres, this was the one thing he actually enjoyed about being the Dark One. He relished in the bitter irony of having the ability to reduce those who once made him kiss their boots of the side of the road to no more than shriveling rodents that cowered at the mere sight of him. He was certain Maurice would be no different. What he hadn’t anticipated however, was the King’s daughter.

He’d tried to convince himself it was just because he wanted to see her father squirm. That he found it amusing to see the dainty princess, the one who, when he was a spinner would’ve surely ordered him to do her every bidding, be forced to serve him instead. He tried so hard to hang on to that resolve. That was the only reason he was demanding her. 

But even before he met her, he knew Belle was no ordinary royal. The minute his eyes met hers, something passed between them. For whatever reason, she was the price he most desired. The fire in her eyes as she bravely accepted his request without argument, so blue and hypnotizing he had to force himself to look away. Her instant courage when she took his outstretched hand without protest, not once cowering from his reptilian skin. Her quick, witty tongue and sharp attitude when she refused to do his bidding simply because he demanded it. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was that made him lust for the beauty the way he did, but she was unlike anyone he had ever come across in the many centuries since he took the curse of the dagger. She was owned by no one and did nothing that was not of her own free will. It should have frightened him, or even angered him, how little his magnitude of powers intimidated her.  
Instead, it intrigued him. He longed to know more about this new, exotic creature that had only recently become a source of beaming, bright light in his long standing void of darkness. Though he loathed to admit it, nothing made him happier than seeing her smile. Usually he thrived off of others misery, but with Belle…with Belle everything was different.

For months he had tried to quell his intense feelings of wanting for her, but now… now she was offering an olive branch. The question was, did he dare take it? Did he dare break his vow of solitude and misery for her? Did he dare let her in, even in a way as small as this? For the first time in many years, Rumplestiltskin, master sorcerer, seer, and wielder of the powers of the Dark One, didn’t know the answer.

“What was that you asked dearie?” he queried, still standing tentatively at the edge of the lake.

Belle smirked and splashed water up at him, “You heard me Rumple, take your shirt off and come in with me.”

Rumple laughed; trying to sound as if that was the most ridiculous request he’d ever heard, hoping she didn’t notice the slight nervous waver in his usually confident voice, “I don’t think so dearie,” he scoffed.

Belle crossed her arms and pouted, splashing the water for emphasis, “Rumplestiltskin,” she huffed, “You promised you would do something to make me happy today. That would make me very happy.”

Rumple bit his lip, bemused, “Sorry dearie, no dice.”

“We made a deal!” the fiery brunette protested.

The imp chuckled, “That wasn’t a real deal, dearie. You didn’t sign a contract, did you?” he asked, suddenly starting to worry about the possibilities of getting out of this particular agreement. He’d always been good at twisting words, but Belle had never once fell for his tricks.

“No…” she sighed, before picking up steam again, “but there was a contract Rumple, a verbal one when you promised you’d spend the day with me. And you ought to know more than anyone that verbal contracts are just as binding as written ones.”

“Are they dearie? And how would you know that?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“It’s what got me here, isn’t it?” Belle countered.

Rumple cringed; he was caught hook, line, and sinker. “Fine,” he grumbled reluctantly, as he waded into the water. “There, happy?”

Belle giggled triumphantly, “Close.”

“Close? What do you mean close? I’m in the water aren’t I?” he asked incredulously.

“Yes,” Belle agreed, “You are in the water…”

“But…??” the imp sighed; he knew there was more coming.

“But,” Belle giggled, “I asked you to take your shirt off.”

Rumple bit his lip and looked down into the water, I don’t…I don’t think you want me to do that Belle.” He chanced a glance at her when she put her hand atop his reptilian skin. Her eyes were soft and full of compassion.

“Why not?” she asked softly, tenderly.

Rumple bit his lip, “Because I’m, I’m –well look at me! I’m a beast, Belle.”

To his surprise, Belle cupped his cheeks in her cool hands and forced their gazes to meet, “But that’s exactly what I want to do. I want to look at you, all of you,” she smiled gently.

Rumple was speechless, “W-why? Why would anyone want to look at a beast like me?”

Belle sighed, “Because you’re not a beast Rumple. I can see it, now it’s time to show yourself.“

Slowly, Belle’s hands moved to the collar of his shirt, She looked up at him, and beamed when he gave a small nod of approval. She carefully began to undo his buttons, caressing his chest as she went. His skin was cool and textured to her touch, but instead of pulling away as he’d expected her to do, she melted deeper into him, enjoying the feeling of her flesh against his. Eventually, she peeled the entire shirt away and flung it on the bank. Rumple looked down, and was shocked to see his skin sparking in the late afternoon sun, shining with a golden hue he’d never noticed before. Despite himself, he couldn’t deny it looked well… beautiful.

“Oh…” he breathed.

“You see?” Belle asked, her eyes gleaming, “You’re not a beast. You’re not a coward. You’re not any of those things they say. Maybe to them, but not to me. To me you’re just Rumple. Kind, puzzlesome, well meaning Rumple. And you’re mine. “

Without warning, she leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips, gentle at first, but harder as he pressed back, finally letting himself feel everything he’d tried for so long to ignore. Rumple relished in the feeling of her lips on his, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer, into a long, passionate embrace. Belle’s legs straddled his, but she didn’t ask for any more. For that he was glad, because as much as he wanted her, he wasn’t sure he was ready for that yet. He didn’t want anything to ruin this perfect moment, basking in the sun with his cerulean eyed beauty, finally letting himself relax as he hadn’t done in centuries. For once, someone saw inside him what even he had thought was long lost. There was a man behind his gruff mask, a beacon of light waiting to emerge from behind a long standing cloud of despair; he just needed someone to show him how. 

When they finally separated, he beamed breathlessly. A small seed of hope begin to grow inside him. It was a slow start, but maybe, just maybe, he’d be able to take the dare. Because sometimes, love was worth the risk.


End file.
